


What

by anguis_00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguis_00/pseuds/anguis_00
Summary: Esta vez tiene opciones, es momento es decidir.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	What

_Por qué estaba pasando esto? Por qué tenia que decidir algo tan cruel?_

-No pueden hacer nada, aunque lo intenten morirán... él hará lo que tu decidas, no va a dejarte solo.

_Por qué tenia que elegir entre intentar salvar a la humanidad o poder salvar al amor de su vida?_

Vamonos **busque a Tony tomandolo de la cintura arrastrandolo cerca de Loki, lo suficiente para transportarnos a no se donde.**

_Thor estaba muy feliz con su hermano, cuando Loki aparecio para llevarlo no dudo en dejar morir la tierra por ir con él... solo que también le pidio llevarnos con él._  
_Por un momento en mi vida decidi algo que me hacia feliz y no me importaba el resultado final de otros._

**Author's Note:**

> En un futuro, quizás haga uno mini Thorki.  
> Lo tengo en mente, pero todavía no encuentro el modo de plasmarlo y que me guste.


End file.
